


Gre Go Deo Galak

by Cxellover



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: Strange and Mordo find themselves in a rather odd situation after battle





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am classifying this as dub-con since the parties, in my head, do having feeling for each other but they don't have much of a choice due to magical interference.

Dimension hopping was hard enough to do on a good day. But this was one of those days in which Murphy’s Law ran ramped. 

Every time Stephen thought they had the problem under control, another imp or pixie showed up to cause even more mischief. It was like Kamer-Taj was infected with them. 

Eventually they discovered a rip in the dimensions that had to be repaired from the other side. 

The Ancient One decided to send Mordo and Strange to take care of the problem. It was a good assignment for both of them.

Mordo use his sling blade and they went into the dimension where magic creatures ruled the earth. 

Finding the hole was hard enough but sealing it became a battle royal with the fairy folk who didn’t like the ‘big nasty things’ stomping through the lovely wood.

Eventually they were able to get the hole patched but came back to Kamer-Taj covered with marks from the mystical battle they had. 

Stephen went to the infirmary and patched himself and Mordo up. Mordo covered the few wounds he couldn’t get to. 

“Nasty critters,” said Mordo, “fairies. Once they get established they take over.”

“I thought fairies were lovely creatures,” said Stephen.

Mordo snorted a laugh, “Not in my experience.”

The Ancient One came gliding in, “There is so much more than just your experience Mr. Mordo, but I will agree that the wee folk are not to be trifled with.”

They both gave a slight bow to their teacher.

“Now, I need to see any strange wounds that you received in the fight,” she said.

“Why?” asked Strange.

“Why must you question everything?” said Mordo in an exasperate tone as he removed his tunic so he could be examined.

Strange choked back a retort not wanting to start the debate about his failings with the two people who seemed to see them the most.

The Ancient One removed one of the bandages from Mordo’s neck where it looked like he had gotten stung by some sort of an insect.

Stephen saw her eyes widen at the mark. 

He pulled a bandage off his own neck that had a similar mark, “Is this what you are looking for?”

She placed her fingers to either point of the mark and said, “Yes. Now after you were stung, who was the first person you saw?”

Mordo said, “Each other of course. It happened during the fight and we were trying to cover our backs from the attack.”

Stephen nodded.

She whispered, “Gra Go Deo Golak, I though they were all gone.”

“The what?” asked Stephen.

“I believe you might call them cupids although they have many names through out the ages,” she said gravely.

“Cupids? The little flying babies that shoot arrows into people so they can fall in love?”

“The Gra Go Deo Golak are rather more than just that. Their sting can be quite deadly unless dealt with promptly.”

The two men looked at each other trying to understand what she was imparting to them.

Stephen found himself rubbing the area he had been stung with his hand. There was a slight burning sensation that seem to radiate from that wound to through out his body. The sensation only intensified when he looked at Mordo. 

“Okay, short version, without all the mystic trappings please, what do we have to do to?”

She smiled a slight smile and said, “You have to burn the venom out of your system.”

Mordo’s face turned to one of shock.

“And at least one of you had figured it out,” she said, “But since Mr. Strange wishes for the short version, I will give it to you in terms that I think you can even understand. Fuck or die.”

“What?!?!” exclaimed Stephen.

“The only way to burn this out of our system is to be intimate with the first person we saw after getting stung,” said Mordo.

“Much more polite way of putting it Mr. Mordo,” she said with a nodded. 

Stephen groaned, “Really?”

“I suggest you gentlemen sort out how you are going to do this and then depart for Mr. Mordo’s quarters for the rest of the evening. I will have someone deliver you food and drink until you are done.”

“How will we know?”

She smiled and left the two men alone.

Stephen found himself rubbing that spot on his neck again and noticed that his very loose trousers were getting a little bit tight. 

“Soooo,” he started and then stopped seeing the look on Mordo’s face.

“Hey, we’ll figure this out,” then another thought came, “have you ever been…intimate with another man?”

Mordo nodded a slow nod, “When I was young before my life came crashing down.”

He looked at Strange. The man was not unhandsome. His eyes were pleasant enough. 

“Yeah, OK. For me it was experimentation in college. I didn’t object to what I learned but found that women held more attraction for me.”

He looked at Mordo and said, “Maybe we should take this to your room? I’m feeling rather overly stimulated right now.”

Mordo looked at Strange’s crotch and could see the outline of a rather ridged member straining against the cloth. He licked his lips, which only seem to make things get harder. 

Mordo nodded and the two men went to his rooms.

Strange had expected to find Mordo’s room a small bare monk cell with no character. Instead he found a comfortable room that reflected the man who occupied it. He was surprised to find an EPL poster for West Ham United and even more surprised to find that it was signed by the current team with the words ‘thanks’ used quite a bit along with some crud humor. 

The two men sat down in overstuffed armchairs and partook of the lunch that had been set up for them before they got into the room. 

They ate and made small talk about what had happened earlier but skirted the subject of what they were to do next.

Mordo stood up and took off his vest and shirt. Strange admired his compact body with a layer of fine dark hair on his chest and extending down into his trousers. 

“It’s getting hot in here,” Mordo said. Strange then noticed the sheen of sweat that seemed to cover Mordo’s body.

Strange gulped and nodded. 

Mordo walked to his bedroom and stripped clothes along the way leaving Strange with a good look at a very fine and very tight ass on top of some very muscular legs.

Stephen stood up and removed his clothing as his skin seemed to come alive with sensation. He walked into Mordo’s bedroom naked. 

The bed was empty but Strange heard a door close behind him and then felt Mordo come up and kiss the back of his neck pressing his body up against Strange’s. 

Stephen heard in his ear, “Think of this as medicinal. Like those books you took from the library that you thought Wong didn’t know about.”

Stephen blushed. They had been books on tantric sex and certain aspects of lovemaking.

He felt the other man kiss his way from his neck down his spine. 

Stephen yelped as Mordo bit him on the ass. Not to draw blood, but it did get his attention. 

Mordo stood up, sat down on the bed, and gave Stephen a ‘come hither’ smile.

Stephen sat next to him then took his head into his hands and started kissing Mordo.

The two men lip lock exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. 

They could feel the heat surging through them. 

Stephen placed a hand in Mordo’s crotch and gently stroked the rather large and uncut member that was jutting up begging to be touched. He quickly found himself climaxing as Mordo did just from manual manipulation. But it wasn’t enough. The burning just was worse.

The two men fell back onto the bed a tangle of limbs trying to feel as much of each other as possible.

“Do you have any lube?” Stephen whispered in Mordo’s ear. 

Mordo nodded and extracted himself reaching for the drawer in the bedside table. He handed the tube to Stephen who took it and put some on his fingers. 

Stephen then proceeded to open himself up with his shaking digits. Getting himself ready. Mordo was transfixed watching Stephen as the slick fingers working in and out of himself. 

“Lie back and let me do the work,” said Strange.

Mordo nodded. He understood that this would give Stephen some feeling of control in an out of control situation. 

He scooted up the bed and lay on his back. He was rather impressed on how full his cock looked but was wondering if Stephen would be able to take it all. 

Stephen straddled Mordo and said, “This is probably the wrong time to bring this up but just so you know, I have tested clean for any sexual diseases before I came here and haven’t had any sexual relationships.”

Mordo nodded and said, “I too am clean.”

Stephen smiled and said, “Well then.” He proceeded to impale himself on Mordo’s cock. Mordo reached out and put a hand around Stephen’s turgid member and slowly did the twist pull method that he knew he liked and he could see by Strange’s face that he liked it too. 

Strange rode Mordo as Mordo played with Strange. 

The noises coming from the room were pornographic and when they both reached climax their shouts echoed through Kamer-Taj. 

The Ancient One smiled at the sound and drank her tea as she observed the students wonder what just happened then shrug it off and go back to their exercises.

Stephen slipped off of Mordo totally exhausted but no longer feeling like he was burning from the inside out. 

Both men panted for a bit catching their breaths.

“Karl,” said Mordo.

“I’m sorry?”

“My name is Karl Mordo. I thought after all this we should be on a first name basis.”

“Well Karl, I’m Stephen. Nice to meet you.”

He held his hand out and Mordo shook it rather formerly. Then both men found themselves giggled at the absurd situation they were in. 

Shortly there after they fell to sleep and awoke in each other’s arms but no longer feeling the need that had been coursing through their veins but they still felt close to the other man. 

Mordo kissed Stephen’s temple and said, “While I did not like these circumstances, I am not unhappy that I shared it with you.”

Stephen smiled, “Nor am I.”

They got up and got dressed and joined their fellow students and teachers. 

Several days later Stephen was finished up his lessons with the Ancient One.

“You have a question Mr. Strange?”

Stephen closed his eyes and sighed. He didn’t correct her because he knew it was going to be useless to do so.

“Yes,” he said, “What does Gre Go Deo Galak mean? I know it is of a Celtic derivative.”

“Ah, well loosely translated, you both got bit by the love bug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was a long way to go for a bad Celtic pun.
> 
> I had hoped to get this out Valentine's Day but Real Life had other ideas.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing.


End file.
